In Which Marth Becomes a Babysitter
by MoogleWing
Summary: Join the awesome prince of Altea as he embarks on his latest mission! He'll make new friends and enemies (but mainly enemies...) all while being the best babysitter in the history of babysitters! I'm not very good at summaries... This is rated T for a reason!


In Which Marth Becomes a Babysitter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this...**

Marth, the gloriously awesome prince of Altea, found himself grinding his teeth in a manner his dear mother would be appalled by. How had _he_, a _prince_, been stuck with such a… well, _unprincely _task?! If anyone should have to do it, it should have been one of the Wii Fit Trainers or maybe even Pit! They were used to being handed these kinds of jobs! Furthermore, they were actually _good_ at handling this particular… problem…

But no. Of course, the fabulous prince just _had_ to get stuck watching the younger smashers… Whose numbers had gone up since the last Smash Tournament, much to the dismay of Marth. He ran five delicate fingers through his silky hair as he sighed in annoyance as the children around him began bickering. _'What are they even arguing about?'_ The royal wondered bitterly, having not paid attention to the kids' conversations. _'Maybe I ought to listen…'_

Ness and Lucas appeared to be getting along, but they were too far away for Marth to hear what they were discussing. The Villagers were arguing… over who gets the last apple from their town… The Altean sighed dramatically. _'I suppose I have to take care of this before it escalates any further…'_ With that, he stood up, leaving his comfortable place on the sofa and moving towards the squabbling kids.

As he approached the Villagers, he put on his best 'friendly' face and stood behind the nearest kid, who happened to be holding the apple. "Hello, children." Marth began, cheeks hurting from smiling. Two of the three children, both further away from the prince, looked at him with a mixture between fear and horror. The third one, still clutching the fruit greedily, had yet to notice the man towering behind him. Marth continued, undeterred by their looks of terror, deciding to take them as looks of respect instead. "What is the problem over here?"

The young boy standing in front of the wonderful prince jumped in surprise, finally noticing Marth. The child let out a gasp before passing out, allowing the apple to roll away. The apple was quite thankful that the odd kid had released it, but was also fearful of Marth, whose smile remained creepy… Pedo Bear creepy… Marth's azure eyes watched as the apple made its escape before returning to the two conscious children.

Marth's thin eyebrows furrowed, smile dropping slightly. "Aren't there supposed to be four of you?" He questioned the cowering children, who began trembling even worse. "Y-y-yes… B-b-but-" A boy with a cowlick stuttered. Unfortunately for him, however, Marth was not in the mood for a long-winded answer and quickly interrupted him. "Say what you must or you will regret having spoken at all!" The prince growled, growing impatient with the child. As soon as the words left Marth's mouth, he knew they were a mistake, which was quickly proven to be true when the kid hit the floor with a thud.

The new babysitter face-palmed, feeling a migraine coming on. "Perhaps that was too harsh…" He muttered to himself, turning to face a pink-haired girl who looked as if she was about to cry. "Young lady," Marth started in what he assumed was a gentle tone. "Would you be kind enough to share with me the location of your dear friend?" She fidgeted slightly under his silent gaze, pondering whether or not she should tell him. Humming softly, the girl began to speak in a way that hinted at shyness, "Um… Mary went somewhere with Nana and Popo… I think Toon Link went with them, too…"

Marth's eyes bulged. It was one thing to be missing a single kid. It was an entirely different story to be missing four! _'Peach will have my head if I fail to find them!'_ He worried, brushing his hand through his hair, yet again. It was a nervous habit. Don't hate. As he became overwhelmed by his nerves, he didn't notice that someone had snuck up behind him and was planning on surprising him…

* * *

**Yep. That's where I'm leaving you off because I'm lazy. :P This is my first (posted) attempt at comedy, so I'd appreciate some advice as to where I can improve. Thank you, guys! XD**


End file.
